Bunch of One Shot With lots of Humor
by wisarute7
Summary: Just something I write and it's too short to be a story read at your own risk : misunderstanding in second chapter full warning in chapter
1. Rin and English

**A/N: Hi everyone, or anyone, who read this story I want to say that this is just a spur of a moment and that this is VERY short so don't expect much from this. This story is place close to Luka appearance so she's the only one who knows English**

**If you're Len the shota lover try read Rin as Len and let see what you think :)**

**WARNING mention of rape**

**Disclaimer: Me want mean Me don't**

"LUKA!" Rin is trying to find the pinkete who is the only Vocaloid who knows English "Luka where are you!"

"Rin what do you want?" Luka walk in from the kitchen with a tuna in her hand

"Luka I'm going out with an English speaking boy what should I say if he goes too far" Rin hammered down on Luka who nod in understanding

"Well when you meet say 'Hello' and when he starts to go too near to your liking say 'don't' and if he gets even further say 'stop' okay Rin

"Okay, thanks Luka" Rin skip away happily

~next day~

Luka found Rin hugging her knee in the corner

"Rin what happen?" Luka ask, concern for her friend

"I got rape" she said monotonously

"What? Didn't you say what I told you?" Luka question and Rin glare at Luka before she says

"It's because of you I got rape. I said hello and when he start touching me I said stop and he did until he bring me to a seclude place and start touching me and I said stop" she's crying and Luka still don't understand

"And then what?"

"When he didn't stop I just shout everything you told me to him"

"Everything?"

"Yeah I said 'Hello, don't, stop. Hello, don't, stop' until I can't say anything anymore all the while he raped ME!" Rin screams before go back to her room while Luka ponder on what Rin said

"Hello…Don't…Stop…if she said that she should be fi…Oh 'hello don't stop' in a sentence mean she doesn't want him to stop…" Luka have a three blue stripes and a depressing back ground "Rin…I didn't know…you gonna say everything together…"

**A/N: and that's it I told you it will be short but well this is for those of you who want some light humor and don't want to read long I guess…**

**Anyway please leave some comment on what you think about this story and please don't tell me it's too short I know D:**

**Adios, mi amigo :D**

**w7w**


	2. BB incident

**A/N: this one is _EXTREMELY_ short but i hope you have fun :)**

**Disclaimer: as same as before they do not belong to me**

"Len" Rin started

"Yes my dear sister" he replied

"Well you know what BB is right?" she inquired

"Yes it's something that's good for you and not very expensive" he answered

"So can you get me, please?"

"Sure" he grabbed his wallet and walked out

'I got my BlackBerry phone finally' she thought

"Rin I'm back with blackberry" he said showing her back full of blackberry

"erm…thanks Len"

**review so I know what you think**

**w7w**


	3. hair and rabbit

**Another of an EXTREMELY SHORT chapter so please bear with me(bear and bare XP)**

**read this out loud or you may not understand**

Miku was petting a rabbit when Luka walk by

"Is that your hare Miku?" Luka asked

"Of course it is Luka who else would it be" she replied, touching her hair

"Miku hare as in rabbit"

"Oh he's not mine" the rabbit nib at her leek

"Oh okay then" she continued walking down the hall

**SHORT I KNOW**

**REVIEW I HOPE**

**VOTES I WANT**

**w7w**


	4. I'm hot

**I'm sorry everyone I have finished school (yes finished) and so i don't have motivation to do anything D: blame me and my laziness**

**anyway this is something to pass your time {I hope}**

Len was being forced to sit with his twin sister and his teal-haired sister Rin and Miku. They were talking about how some of the guys look 'edible' and 'muscular' when suddenly "I'm hot" Len said which immediately make the two girl stopped mid conversation and Kaito, who was eating ice-cream nearby, dropped his ice-cream and Luka and Meiko, who were drinking tea, spurt their beverage all over each other and Oliver, who was feeding James outside the kitchen room fall from the ladder

"Eto …what did you say Len?" Rin asked

"I said I'm hot" Len declared "I'll go turn on the A/C" and he left the room

"Oh" the other sweat drpoped

_true story_

w7w

**the end of chapter XD**


	5. wrong key

**sorry for the wait guys I have no idea during school close so bare with me please**

**anyway just a little something that happen recently(to me) so please read :)**

**A/N I want to own them so D:**

Lenka and Len are driving home from their song recording of SP!CE and as usual they're bickering

"Why do you always make me go buy all your stuff!" Len exclaim

"Well why don't you stop stealing my banana!" Lenka counter

Len turn away fuming until they reach the garage

"Lenka press the key

…_click_

The car unlocked

…

Len turn to Lenka with widen eye before laughing

"Oh my god Lenka that was hilarious" Len laugh so much that he let out some tear

"Just hush shota" Lenka grumble before open the garage door

**Review and/or vote on my profile and I'll give you virtual cookie :3**


End file.
